The Heir Of Slytherin
by Nykoo
Summary: Claire never thought she would end up where she was right now; Orphaned, friendless and lonely. She also did not expect to fall in love with the boy she disliked the most. Back stabbing was never an option for her but now when she has nothing to lose, will she take up that option just to extract revenge? Who is she actually working for? Is she still the same person?


p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;"DISCLAIMER:/span I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the novel's characters. They belong to the talented J.K. Rowling./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;"NOTE:/span This story is fully fictional and varies from the original HP series. This focuses on Tom Riddle's life with a twist. Tom Riddle haters and Dumbledore lovers beware. I am not going to rely on HP story plot, I am making one of my /So please give it a try and let me know if you would like me to continue. /p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;"THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-decoration: underline; background: transparent;"PROLOGUE/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Tom hurried down the stairs as fast as he could in pursuit of them. Anger and disgust visible in his face as he threw the door open and quickly took out his wand./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His eyes took in the surroundings quickly as he stood there staring at them, his eyes blazed with fury. Standing in the middle of the room was Abraxas, his left hand held a fistful of Claire's brown hair and in his right hand, he held his wand which was jabbed in her throat. She was struggling to break free and tears were pouring down her blood-shot eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Tom!" she cried hoarsely./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I will be merciful Abraxas… Let her go and I shall consider not killing you." Tom said, his voice dangerously low./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""My Lord! You are blinded by this…this wench!" Abraxas yelled, "Let me kill her! You will thank me for it, My Lord!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I do not like to repeat myself, Abraxas!" Tom seethed and walked forward, his pale fingers twisting his wand./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""She is here to kill you! A spy from Grindelwald's!" Abraxas yelled again shaking now that Tom was nearing./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"In a flash, Tom's wand was up and pointed at Abraxas./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""How dare you!" He spat./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""My lord… I am doing this for you… You shall see!" Abraxas said and turned to look at Claire./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""em style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Avada Kedavra/em!" Both men yelled together./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-size: 13px; margin: 0px 0px 23px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 23.4px; color: #333333; font-family: Vollkorn, serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Claire's limp body fell on the floor with a dull thud./p 


End file.
